The present invention relates to an apparatus for providing a safety override for use in connection with a detector array of a CT (computed tomography) scanner mounted to a conventional radiation therapy simulator (RTS) for use of the simulator to produce scans without inhibiting the simulator's fluoroscope and plain film acquisition modes when scans are not being acquired. More specifically, the apparatus of the present invention stops the rotation of the gantry or movement of the fixture supporting the image intensifier tube of the simulator in the event that an object is encountered during rotation or other movement, thereby decreasing the likelihood of damage to the apparatus of the present invention, the simulator, or the encountered object.
Other advantages, and the objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof.